Déjame ser la primera
by Vistoria
Summary: Quiero ser la primera en besarte, en tocarte... déjame convertirte en un hombre, Neji


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y narración de ésta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

.

**D**éjame ser la primera.

.

La ventana se abrió a su espalda, pero eso no fue motivo suficiente para alterarla. Permaneció completamente quieta; recostada impasible frente a la presencia tan conocida que instantes antes había entrado por la ventana sin el mayor disimulo y que ahora la miraba fijamente esperando alguna reacción en ella.

―¿Por qué no fuiste hoy? ―el silencio tenso fue roto por aquella profunda y masculina voz. Ella continuó recostada en el extremo opuesto de la cama sin mover ni un músculo, aferrándose a la almohada, pidiendo en silencio que él no se acercara y notara como estaba.

―No tenía ganas… ―respondió secamente, ocultando a la perfección la tristeza de su voz―, simplemente… no tenía ganas de verte…

―Tenten… ―susurró él dando un paso más acercándose hasta donde ella estaba―. Hoy era nuestro último entrenamiento… iba a ser el último día que compartiéramos juntos como personas libres…

―Lo sé… ―susurró, pero ésta vez no pudo ocultar el dolor que sentía―. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes…

Con el suficiente coraje, el mismo que fue juntando durante mucho tiempo, tomó la decisión definitiva en ese momento. Sabía que era tarde, pero era mejor decirlo que seguir guardándolo y continuar sufriendo.

Con lentitud se levantó de la cama quedando sentada en el borde, aún dándole la espalda a él. Bajó la cabeza y su cabello castaño cayó libre ocultando el perfil de su rostro. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro para finalmente levantarse y encararlo.

―Tenten… ―murmuró nuevamente acercándose aún más, casi por inercia, aunque más bien lo que lo llevó a acercarse fue la preocupación de ver el rostro de ella bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Nunca la había visto así, por lo mismo no fue capaz de darse cuenta que acababa de demostrar abiertamente su preocupación hacia su amiga.

―Neji… ―dijo ella y al pronunciar aquel nombre le pareció que dolía más de lo habitual. Inspiró profundamente apretando con fuerza los puños, cerró los ojos y continuó―. Tengo algo que decirte…

―¿Qué te paso? ―preguntó el aludido sin hacer caso a las palabras de ella―. ¿Por qué estas llorando?

―Por ti… ―respondió, abriendo los ojos con lentitud y enfocándolos directamente en él. El Hyūga se detuvo en seco sin entender completamente las palabras de su compañera―. Siempre que lloro es por ti, Neji.

―No entiendo ―susurró el genio confundido. Ella jamás diría algo como eso ¿Qué estaba pasando?―. ¿Qué te ocurre Tenten? ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Estoy diciendo la verdad ―continuó ella. A pesar de tener un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal, se notaba la determinación de sus palabras. Ya había dado el primer paso, ahora era tarde para arrepentirse―; cada vez que lloro, sin que nadie me vea ni sea capaz de darse cuenta… es por ti, Neji.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó consternado. Hacía bastante tiempo que se había obligado a ver a la chica no sólo como su compañera, sino que también como su amiga. Se había empeñado en tratarla bien, en conocerla y en dejar de creerse superior a ella. Sabía que antes le había hecho bastante daño por tratarla como si fuera una debilucha poca cosa, pero ahora eso había cambiado. Entonces… no entendía por qué ella seguía sufriendo.― ¿Qué sigo haciendo para causarte tanto dolor?

―No haces nada… ―respondió, y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro―; nunca has hecho algo…

―Sigo sin entender…―comenzaba a ofuscarse, no entendía nada de lo que ella decía y eso lo empezaba a alterar. Sin pedir permiso se sentó en el extremo opuesto al que ella se encontraba, dándole ésta vez, él la espalda―. Podrías explicarme por qué cada vez que lloras es por mí… Si trato de que las cosas marchen bien, trato de abrirme contigo, compartir una amistad, como con nadie más: sólo contigo, si hago el mayor esfuerzo por ser un poco más llevadero, por qué sigo haciéndote da…

―Porque te amo ―interrumpió ella con firmeza, aunque tuvo que arrodillarse nuevamente sobre su cama para no caer cuando le temblaron las piernas. El Hyūga dio un respingo ante estas palabras quedando erguido en su posición sin atreverse a mirarla, sintiendo como ella permanecía arrodillada a una distancia prudente de él, pero con la vista clavada en su nuca―. Siempre te he amado ―continuó ella en un susurro―. Lo siento Neji, pero si no lo decía ahora iba a explotar… yo sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, o tal vez ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes, pero prefiero creer que me ves sólo como tu amiga…

―¿Por qué dices esto ahora? ―interrumpió él ésta vez con la mirada puesta en la ventana, viendo, sin ver realmente, el tono anaranjado del cielo al atardecer―. ¿Por qué ahora que…? ―no fue capaz de terminar la frase quedándose casi petrificado, entendiendo perfectamente el peso de esas palabras, pero no su significado.

―¿Ahora que te vas a casar? ―terminó ella con voz vacía―. Por eso mismo Neji, porque quería que lo supieras antes de perderte para siempre sin haberte tenido jamás…

Ante sus últimas palabras, ella guardó silencio con una extraña idea en mente. Sabía que era tarde para confesar sus sentimientos; sabía a la perfección que jamás obtendría una reciprocidad de sentimientos, pero… ¿Y si ella…?

El Heredero de Bōke permaneció en silencio sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? Sí se suponía que él era un genio, que podía entender a las personas por sus movimientos, las expresiones de sus rostros y hasta el más mínimo detalle ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta que ella lo quería de manera diferente a como un amigo normal? _"Porque soy un verdadero idiota_" se respondió a sí mismo.

―Neji… ―dijo tenuemente, él sintió un escalofrió; la voz se escuchaba muy cerca de su oído―. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Dime ―fue lo único que logró articular.

―¿Puedo ser la primera? ―preguntó con confianza en un tono de voz imparcial, aunque su corazón latiese a una velocidad impresionante.

―¿Primera? ―repitió confuso y fue éste desconcierto el que lo llevó a voltearse―. ¿Primera de qué?

―¿Puedo ser la primera en besarte, en tocarte, la primera mujer que está contigo? ―repitió la pregunta con el mismo tono de voz, pero ésta vez formulándola completa.

Nuevamente un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Sus ojos permanecían fijamente conectados con los de ella; a pesar de su nerviosismo no se atrevía a dejar de mirarla. Nunca se había sentido como en ése momento; no quería aceptarlo pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, las palabras de ella aún enmarañaban sus pensamientos aterrándose al pensar que ella actuase y él no supiera cómo negarse. Aunque lo que realmente temía, era no querer hacerlo.

―Te conozco hace tanto tiempo… ―empezó ella sintiéndose de pronto confiada. Neji no estaba actuando como imaginó que lo haría; la confusión del rostro varonil lograba que se sintiera poderosa en aquella situación, pero aún así seguía temiendo que todo fuera mentira―, y sé que tú jamás has dado un beso, ni has estado con una mujer… Es por eso, que quiero que me dejes ser la primera… quiero ser la primera en besarte, en tocarte, quiero sentirme tu dueña, antes que sea tu esposa la que lo haga…

―Yo… ―titubeo él sin saber que realmente pensar, ni que sentir. Lo que ella le proponía escapaba de los límites de amistad, pero había algo dentro de él que pedía a gritos que aceptara, que dejara que Tenten le demostrase su amor y él por primera vez lograra sentirse amado.

Todo quedó reducido a silencio nuevamente. Tenten seguía mirándolo fijamente y él a pesar de mirarla, no la estaba viendo; se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

Con una decisión que nunca antes había sentido, extinguió en un solo movimiento la distancia que los separaba. Se puso frente a Neji y trató de ver alguna reacción en él, mas, seguía sumergido en el caos que tenía en la cabeza. Tragó en seco y sin querer repasarlo aún más se atrevió hacer lo que durante mucho tiempo realizó sólo en sus sueños.

Los rosados y gruesos labios femeninos atraparon los finos de él en un movimiento quieto, como si sólo pudieran juntar sus bocas. Ella permanecía con los ojos abiertos esperando que él reaccionara, pero sus esperanzas eran escasas y empezaban a desvanecerse al ver que él continuaba quieto, con los ojos más abiertos que antes y la vista perdida. Decepcionada y sin muchas ganas, movió sus labios rozando los de él haciendo el ademán para separarse aunque no lo quisiera, pero debía hacerlo; Neji parecía una estatua de hielo y era más que claro que nunca la iba a corresponder.

Los sentía, era capaz de sentir perfectamente la tibieza de esos labios sobre los suyos. Podía verla mirándolo fijamente, esperanzada de que él reaccionara, pero lo que más sentía, era aquel miedo enorme de no saber qué hacer. Nunca le gustó no saber cómo actuar; no saber qué hacer ni qué pensar y en ese preciso momento ella lo ponía en esa situación tan difícil, pero a la vez tan desafiante.

Y en ese instante en el que sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo y no había nada claro en su cabeza, ni en las emociones que con mucho esfuerzo logró controlar y mantener bien escondidas, quiso dejar todo de lado y actuar sin pensar, sin saber realmente en qué agujero oscuro se estaba metiendo; sólo quería dar el paso sin ver hacia dónde.

De manera automática abrió los labios, sintiendo como de pronto el cuerpo de ella se tensaba, quedándose completamente quieta con sus labios escasamente separados. Permanecieron unos segundo así hasta que ella nuevamente terminó con la distancia que los separaba y unía sus labios, ésta vez, en un beso.

Una caricia torpe y primeriza; Neji jamás había dado un beso en sus veinte y tantos y ella estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo llevarlo. Buscando la relajación, cerró los ojos y se acercó aún más enredando sus manos en el cabello de él, profundizando el beso; buscándole ritmo y compatibilidad.

Él seguía el compás que ella marcaba, rozando con timidez y suavidad sus labios con los de Tenten hasta que fue capaz de entender aquella muestra de afecto dejándose llevar; adquiriendo maestría en cada segundo que pasaba.

El nerviosismo fue quedando atrás al sentir como aquel beso se tornaba más y más profundo, adquiriendo otro sentido. Sin dejar de besarlo, se fue recostando en la cama siendo seguida por él hasta quedar ambos recostados, él sobre ella, besándose con la misma lentitud y armonía que había adquirido con empeño aquel beso. Ambos eran completamente conscientes de lo que pasaría.

Neji Hyūga, se estaba dejando llevar como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho y le gustaba mucho aquella sensación de libertad, pero más le gustaba el estremecimiento que experimentaba su cuerpo en cada instante que ese beso continuaba. No sabía realmente lo que era, pero aquella calidez que de pronto lo embargaba por completo, su corazón latiendo tan agitado, y esas ansias de más sin saber exactamente qué, le gustaban demasiado. No quería pensar en lo que se estaba sintiendo, sólo quería continuar.

Tenten Ama sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, lo había deseado más de una vez, tenía claro lo que había pedido hacer, y aunque la obligaran jamás podría arrepentirse de hacerlo. Aunque él no la quisiera como ella lo hacia, aunque al otro día él se casaría con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía, aunque después de hacerlo llorara profundamente al saberse sola otra vez, no le importaba, porque su deseo más grande se estaba haciendo realidad, y si él no quería pararlo ella tampoco lo haría.

Deslizó una de sus manos por la ancha espalda del shinobi, recorriéndola desde abajo hacia arriba con un movimiento lánguido y lento, él soltó un pequeño suspiro, pero no se separó del beso; era tan lento y profundo que no necesitan aire, tenían el tiempo suficiente para respirar y disfrutar cada segundo de esa caricia. Ella continuó deslizando, esta vez hacia abajo, la misma mano que antes había subido, deteniéndose en el punto exacto donde se encontraba el borde de la yukata que traía el joven, aventurando su mano bajo la tela sintiendo el primer contacto de sus pieles.

El joven Hyūga sintió una nueva descarga eléctrica, mucho más placentera que la anterior, y en un movimiento espejo, imitó los movimientos de ella, atreviéndose a poner su mano en la cintura de ella por sobre la ropa.

El beso se fue profundizando, cada vez más ansioso y deseoso, sus respiraciones se hicieron más entrecortadas a medida que las mismas caricias inexpertas del principio se hacían más profundas, cuando se encontraron los dos sin la parte superior de sus vestimentas, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y supieron que estaban en el punto de "no retorno", pero poco y nada les importó; sabían perfectamente que se estaban arriesgando demasiado y que quizás las cosas habían avanzado muy rápido sin saber exactamente cómo, pero eso en aquel momento no importaba.

El movimiento frenético de sus cuerpos que se desnudaban lentamente mientras volteaban y se movían por sobre las inmaculadas sábanas de la cama de ella, produciendo un revoltijo de tela, mezclado con sus cuerpos deseosos y ansiosos que cada vez se necesitaban más.

Ella se dedicó acariciar y besar aquel masculino cuerpo como jamás nadie lo había hecho ni lo haría. Marcó cada pedazo de aquella blanquecina piel con sus labios y sus manos, llevó al Hyūga a pedir cada vez más caricias, a sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Ella fue la primera en hacerlo sentir un orgasmo al acariciar con sus labios, su boca y su lengua el órgano que lo identificaba como hombre.

Neji no conocía, ni había visto jamás en su vida a una mujer desnuda. Sabía que las mujeres tenían cosas que los hombres no tenían y a pesar que más de alguna vez escuchó a sus amigos y compañeros hablando de los atributos de muchas, él los ignoró, pero en ese momento en que sus manos y en general su cuerpo entero, se dominaban por cuenta propia, se sintió complacido de lo que veía y tocaba. Le gustaba… le gustaba cada parte del cuerpo de Tenten; cada curva, cada planicie y cada cerro; le gustaba el sabor de aquella piel y los sonidos que emitían aquellos labios carnosos cuando los suyos tomaban posesión de alguna parte de aquel bronceado cuerpo. Le encantaba cada nueva sensación que experimentaba con la castaña que ahora se encontraba mirándolo ansiosa de dar el siguiente paso. Sus cuerpos ya se había rozado lo suficiente, sus manos se habían acariciado al punto de casi hacerlos explotar, ella ya había sido la primera en hacerlo sentir muchas cosas y ahora sería la encargada de quedarse con lo él creyó, jamás le entregaría a nadie.

―Hazlo… ―susurró ella mirándolo fijamente, mientras que con su tibia mano acariciaba su mejilla y luego se internaba en sus largos y oscuros cabellos.

Neji sintió que el nerviosismo lo invadía de nuevo al tener que completar finalmente el acto de unión entre los dos. Los ojos de su compañera le transmitieron la seguridad que necesitaba, y antes de penetrarla, buscó la tranquilidad en los labios de ella.

El gemido que emitió Tenten terminó de volverlo loco, comenzando a mover su cuerpo de una manera tan lenta y rítmica que él ni siquiera conocía, menos aún sabía que podía realizar, pero que se amoldaba perfectamente a la situación produciéndole una oleada de placer mucho mayor a la de antes y por los sonidos expresados por ella, parecía que sentía lo mismo.

Envuelta en la bruma del placer, sólo lo besaba lo que podía. El goce parecía ser superior y sólo se podía dedicar a emitir sonidos y a pedir más, agregándole la satisfacción de sentir como él emitía pequeños gemidos acallados junto a su oído. No era la primera vez que tenía sexo, pero en ésta ocasión era completamente diferente; estaba segura que sus sentimientos por Neji influían mucho en las sensaciones que experimentaba. Se abrazó con más fuerza al fuerte cuerpo de él, haciendo aún más íntimo el contacto; fundiendo sus cuerpos casi en uno. En un movimiento de él, Tenten sintió una descarga infinita de placer enterrando en un acto involuntario sus uñas en la espalda de él a sabiendas que el orgasmo se acercaba. Buscó nuevamente aquellos finos labios y los devoró con pasión, a esas alturas ya no era consciente de sus actos sólo se dejaba llevar guiada por el placer.

Un intenso orgasmo se apoderó de cada fibra de su cuerpo recorriéndola de arriba abajo incontables veces, produciéndole la sensación de hormigueo en su bajo vientre, sacudiéndole el estómago; sintiéndose llena de su esencia. Sus labios se deslizaron por los de él sin fuerza, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando aún del mar de placer que la invadía. Dejó caer sus brazos hacia los lados, abriendo las piernas para dejar que él saliera finalmente de ella, con el rostro hacia un lado, sin mirarlo, pero con la sonrisa de satisfacción imborrable.

La respiración de él aún permanecía agitada, sentía su cuerpo más liviano e infinitamente menos tenso. Estaba cansado pero enormemente satisfecho, miró a la chica que estaba recostada a su lado, ella tenía la misma sonrisa de placer que seguramente tenia él pintada en el rostro. Se acercó un poco más a ella y sin pensarlo le beso con cariño la mejilla, antes de buscar en el lío que eran las sábanas la mejor manera de cubrirse. Una vez encontrada la tela, cubrió los cuerpos desnudos y sudados de ambos para luego mirar por la ventana y darse cuenta que ya estaba oscuro. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pero ahora poco le importaba, lo único que quería era descansar un rato; eran demasiadas emociones y sensaciones experimentadas en pocas horas. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, pero eternamente satisfecho. Cerró sus extraños ojos y se durmió casi al instante.

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los labios de él en contacto con su mejilla: lo vio buscar la sábana y cubrir los cuerpos de ambos, para luego mirar por la ventana y finalmente cerrar los ojos para descansar. Sorprendida acarició la parte de su rostro donde Neji la había besado, eso nunca se lo había esperado, bueno, tampoco se había esperado que él correspondiera a su beso y menos terminar haciendo todo tipo de cosas en esa cama; jamás imaginó, aunque lo deseaba mucho, que él la dejaría ser la primera.

Sonrió satisfecha, sin atreverse a pensar en nada más que lo que acababa de pasar, no quiso ni siquiera recordar que en unas horas él se estaría casando con otra mujer y que lo perdería definitivamente para siempre ahora que por primera vez había sido de ella.

Se acomodó junto a él y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del chico, en un movimiento inesperado, él la rodeó con su brazo acercándola aún más a él. La castaña sonrió antes de dormirse.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Desde una de las torres más altas de Konoha, habitada por shinobis y kunouchis de la aldea, se veía perfectamente la localidad entera y por los amplios ventanales podían entrar los calurosos rayos del sol de verano, o la luminosidad de la luna menguante que esa noche alumbraba la aldea.

En el interior de la habitación podían escucharse los gemidos descontrolados de los dos jóvenes que estaban sobre la cama. Él sentado casi al medio con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar, sujetando con una de sus fuertes manos la cintura y con la otra la espalda de la chica que rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas de él, subiendo y bajando en un ritmo acompasado, apoyándose con sus manos en los hombros del chico; ambos buscando nuevamente el placer máximo que sus cuerpos podían brindarse.

La noche era extensa y sus cuerpos deseosos habían pedido más, pero ésta vez si que no existía la razón en sus cabezas; ya no sabían con certeza lo que hacían o al menos trataban de convencerse de aquello. Lo único que deseaban era unirse una vez más, experimentar aquel placer tan grande que los había embargado una vez.

Ya no importaba la razón ni la situación que había desencadenado la primera unión, el pasado, su compañerismo y amistad, quedó olvidado en algún momento antes que volvieran a unirse en un acto primitivo y salvaje por segunda vez. No querían pensar lo que pasaría al salir de aquella habitación, ni cómo reaccionarían horas después cuando volvieran a verse con los ojos de la amistad dándose cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer. No querían ni siquiera saber que existía un mundo afuera y que ellos estaban obligados a ser parte de él.

Tenten lanzó un último gemido de satisfacción con el nombre del Hyūga al alcanzar su orgasmo, él escondió el rostro entre los senos de ella buscando calmar su acelerada respiración mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de él en busca de lo mismo. Neji alzó luego de un rato su cabeza haciendo que la castaña hiciese lo mismo, se quedaron mirando unos instantes aún con rastros de placer en sus cuerpos y se besaron una vez más. Esta vez con mucha más maestría que la primera vez, con deseo y ansias, con satisfacción, con anhelo y con mucho amor por parte de ella y algo que no sabía reconocer por parte de él.

De pronto la realidad azotó con fuerza lo conciencia de Tenten trayéndole de vuelta todos los recuerdos a los que se había negado. Las conversaciones mucho antes de aquella noche, el compañerismo, la amistad, la situación que había causado su sufrimiento, las palabras que habían desencadenado que terminaran así y por último el cantar de las aves que le anunciaban que el sol estaba por salir, que ya la noche acababa y que él debería partir para prepararse y casarse con otra.

Bruscamente se separó de los labios de él negándole la mirada, sabiendo que él la miraría confundido y pediría una explicación de su comportamiento y ella era consciente que si eso pasaba se echaría a llorar por todo lo que había pasado y porque sabía que no había sido más que una noche juntos, antes que él fuera de otra. Lo sabía, desde el principio, pero esa no era razón para que no doliera.

Se dejó caer a un lado recostándose en la cama, dándole la espalda, fijando su mirada en el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana, el cual ya comenzaba aclarar. Neji la seguía mirando confundido, no entendía aquel comportamiento tan extraño por parte de ella.

―Es mejor que te vayas ―dijo de pronto la castaña con voz fría, completamente diferente a como había actuado hacia tan sólo unos minutos. Neji abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido―. No creo que sea conveniente que el novio no haya pasado su última noche de soltero en su casa… Vete antes que los de tú clan se den cuenta…

―Tenten… ―susurró sorprendido. Lo había olvidado, durante esa noche había olvidado que ya no sería libre, es decir, nunca lo fue completamente, pero ahora, su clan lo obligaba a una unión que él no deseaba con alguien que ni siquiera conocía―. Yo… Tenten… ―no sabía qué decir. Ella tenía razón, pero él no quería irse después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

―Vete Neji ―dijo ella haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos por no quebrarse―. Antes que sea más tarde…

Sin comprender ni creer, el Hyūga se levantó de la cama empezando a recoger sus ropas esparcidas por la habitación. Aunque no quisiera reconocérselo, le dolía enormemente la actitud que ella había tomado, pero no podía hacer nada, ella tenía una razón suficiente para comportarse así, y eso él lo entendía.

Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana, el departamento de la chica tenía puerta, pero él prefería salir por donde llegó, tenía menos probabilidades de ser visto. Cuando volteó para verla, ella le daba nuevamente la espalda, mirando hacia el otro lado. Con un último bufido se marchó.

Una vez que sintió que nuevamente estaba sola, dejó salir las lágrimas y todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

.*.*.*.*.*.

El reloj del salón marcaba las cuatro de la tarde y lentamente la habitación se iba llenado con más y más gente. Amigos de la aldea, algunos conocidos, miembros nuevos y antiguos de su clan, representantes de la aldea de donde provenía la chica; toda la gente que había sido invitada, menos ella.

Él permanecía de pie junto a la mesa donde estaban todos los papeles que harían formal su unión con aquella chica. El joven y rubio Hokage se situaba al otro lado de la mesa, revisando algunos papeles y lanzándole recriminatorias miradas de vez en cuando para luego bufar molesto y seguir revolviendo los papeles: Naruto había salvado a las generaciones venideras del sello del Bōke, pero no había logrado salvarlo a él de las últimas decisiones de su clan.

Sentía que muchas personas en aquella sala lo miraban teniendo todas las intensiones de acercarse y hablarle; convencerlo para que se resistiera, pero que luego bajaban la mirada y se daban por vencidos sin siquiera intentarlo.

Neji permanecía impasible como siempre, aunque sentía su cuerpo cansado y la necesidad urgente de sentarse o recostarse en alguna parte para poder descansar de la noche anterior. Sólo había alcanzado a llegar a su habitación en la mansión Hyūga, cobijarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos y sentir como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación, posterior a eso no había tenido un segundo de descanso.

Inquieto rebuscó nuevamente en el salón sin encontrarla. Era extraño, aunque si lo analizaba, no tanto; había razones de peso para que ella no estuviese ahí y no volviese aparecer en su vida, pero él no quería eso; quería que ella estuviese en ese momento y en todos los que le quedaban a su vida, además, conociendo a Tenten como lo hacía, sabía que ella no dejaría que él siguiera viendo todo el daño que le causaba: con una vez bastaba.

Suspiró resignado y dejó caer la cabeza, viéndose invadido otra vez en el día, por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Lo único que quería era verla…

―Tenten se fue de misión ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas como si adivinara sus pensamientos, él espabiló y miro al nuevo Hokage―. Lo siento Neji, era una misión programada hace tiempo, no recordé que hoy era tu boda ―la última palabra sonó claramente con pesimismo.

―No importa ―respondió como no queriendo darle importancia; tratando de convencerse que era así.

Se sumergió nuevamente en sus recuerdos, intentando descifrar todas las sensaciones que había experimentado la noche anterior. Estaba completamente seguro que jamás lo habría hecho si no sintiera algo muy especial por la castaña. Sabía perfectamente que la quería, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho, ni lo admitiese más de una vez a él mismo, la quería, pero ¿Sólo como amiga? No, no era solamente como amiga, lo comprendía aunque no lo quería admitir, ni tampoco instruía cómo reconocer libremente qué era lo que de verdad profesaba. ¿Sería capaz de demostrarlo? ¿Sería capaz de sentir lo mismo que ella sentía por él? ¿O acaso ya lo sentía? ¿Ella le creería, o sólo pensaría que lo hacía por lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Bufó resignado, no sacaba nada con cuestionarse todo aquello, no en ese momento, no cuando él estaba a punto de casarse con una desconocida, no cuando ella ni siquiera estaba en la aldea, no cuando no tenía ni siquiera el valor de contradecir una palabra de su clan.

Reaccionó cuando la potente voz del Uzumaki empezó a presentar a la joven de la aldea de la nube que ya estaba ubicada junto a él. La miró de reojo y pudo ver una tristeza enorme reflejada en el rostro de la chica, la cual miraba fijamente a Naruto y temblaba sin darse cuenta.

Suspiro profundamente. Era ahora o no sería nunca.

―No lo haré… ―murmuró muy despacio, el rubio Hokage interrumpió su discurso mirándolo confundido, al igual que la chica que estaba a su lado: los únicos dos que habían logrado escucharlo―. ¡No lo haré! ―dijo finalmente lo suficientemente alto para que todo el salón lo escuchara, remarcando cada una de las palabras dejando en claro que su decisión estaba tomada.

La chica a su lado suspiró aliviada.

* * *

_Una de mis antiguas historias, como diría un amigo de por ahí: "un lemmon fino, chama Vic" xD!  
Me gusta, esta historia tiene algo que me gusta mucho... quizás porque al final Neji se revela contra su clan, porque se da cuenta que Tenten lo confunde o porque... no sé, simplemente me gusta._

_La verdad y estoy segura que muchas de las que hablan conmigo por msn o las que constantemente leen mis fics, saben que detesto enormemente el Neji/Hina o el Neji/ Saku o Neji/Ino (WTF!) y es por la misma razón, que me entra una rabia inmensa cuando veo que publican fics nuevos de una de estas parejas (aunque no los leo, simplemente los veo publicados). No tengo tolerancia para ellas y pueden pensar lo que quieran, pero si no me gustan, no me gustaran con nada. Es por eso que les pido a las **VERDADERAS** fanáticas del Neji & Tenten que apoyen la causa, que demuestren que la pareja realmente tiene fanaticas (os) muchos más que alguna de las otras._

_Apoyen la noble causa del Neji & Tenten con historias de ellos, con reviews a las historias que se publican de ellos, pero esto sólo se los pido a las verdaderas fanaticas, aquellas que detestan a las **INNOMBRABLES **tanto como yo, porque sé bien que hay algunas lectoras que les gustan todos los fics que incluyen a Neji y esas no podrian ser conocideras como fanticas totales de la pareja, porque, a mi pesar, también les gustan las otras._

_Es por esto mis muy queridas lectoras que les pido un review en esta causa, sé que es un fic antiguos y que quizás ya lo leyeron, pero estoy segura que nada les costará volver a dejarlo, no me hagan creer nuevamente que mi trabajo no vale la pena; que el tiempo, las ganas y todo lo que involucro al escribir está perdido._

_Escribir para mi es lo más genial que puede existir; se involucran tantas cosas, es como una libertad máxima... es todo, y sobretodo ahcerlo de mi pareja favorita es otra satisfacción._

_Por el momento mi meta es aumentar el número de Neji & Tenten por lo que me centraré en ellos solamente, con mis fics antiguos y con nuevos, así que volveré a subir todas las historias que antes publiqué hasta que al final publiqué alguna otra cosa de otras parejas._

_Ahora sólo les pido eso... un review, porque ustedes saben que los reviews hacen realmente feliz a un escritor ya que le demuestran que su trabajo es realmente bien recibido y gusta al público, así que haganme feliz, dejenme un review... nada les cuesta._

_Tampoco olviden que **NEJI ES UN SUCIO Y TENTEN SU PROTOCOLO DE MUJER PERFECTA PORQUE ES LA ÚNICA QUE LE PUEDE SEGUIR EL RITMO A SU SUCIEDAD... ENTRE SUCIOS SE ENTIENDEN ^^**_

_Gracias por leer... las limosnas que les pido no son en dinero... sino que en un **¿review?**_


End file.
